


Jasmine

by kmoaton



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-14
Updated: 2012-06-14
Packaged: 2017-11-07 17:52:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/433789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kmoaton/pseuds/kmoaton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was written for the inuyashaquotes June, 2008 contest. Hope you enjoy. I don't own Inuyasha nor do I make any money from the fiction</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jasmine

After a hard day of hunting jewel shards and having no luck, everyone was glad to stop and rest for the night. After eating and sitting around the fire for a while, Inuyasha sniffed and suddenly took off. Kagome watched him leave but said nothing. Sango and Miroku looked at each other and Shippo blurted,

"Do you think its Kikyo?"

The three of them looked at Kagome, waiting for her response. She looked back at them with thinly veiled exasperation and stood up. Kagome remembered seeing a hill in a clearing not too far away from camp. Deciding quickly, that's where Kagome headed.

Kagome lay back on the cool grass and admired the sky. The blanket of stars and the brightness of the moon always amazed her in the feudal era. In modern Tokyo, the bright lights of the city made them disappear.

She thought about what Shippo said. Why couldn't any of them understand the faith she had in Inuyasha? He promised to protect her with his life and she felt she had his heart.

He always jumped in to protect her.

No matter what the danger, he was by her side.

He admitted he needed her.

True, sometimes he was gruff and totally tactless, but she knew in his heart, he always meant well.

Sango, Miroku and Shippo couldn't begin to understand his obligation to Kikyo. Inuyasha felt he had failed her in the past and this was his chance to make it right. Kikyo was the first person besides his mother to show him any type of compassion and for that, Kagome was grateful.

But...sometimes, it did bother her, but Kagome knew in her heart that his sense of duty and honor is what bolstered her faith in Inuyasha. He would always try to do the right thing...even sacrifice his life to save the ones he cared about.

"Hey, Kagome, why are you here by yourself?"

Kagome inwardly smiled and sat up. "Were you worried about me, Inuyasha?" His answer didn't surprise her.

"No, I was wondering ... that's all."

He sat down beside her and that's when Kagome noticed Inuyasha held a bunch of the most beautiful and fragrant flowers she had ever seen. Blushing slightly, he passed them to her.

"Oh, Inuyasha!" Kagome gushed as she took the flowers. Breathing in their heavenly odor, Kagome sighed with delight.

"Jasmine... my favorite scent!" she beamed at Inuyasha. He blushed the color of his fire rat and stared at the ground.

"They bloom at night. I smelled them when they opened so I went to find them. I thought... well... they smell like you."

It was Kagome's turn to blush and she took Inuyasha's hand. Leaning against Inuyasha, she felt her heart swell and knew, no matter what anyone said, they would be just fine.


End file.
